Par oreillette interposée
by Zephineange
Summary: Q n'aime pas du tout ce que son agent a à faire, mais alors pas du tout. Heureusement qu'il a plus d'un tour dans sa manchette... En Avent toutes ! (partie XVI)


**Par oreillette interposée**

**Note de l'auteur : **Bon, j'ai survécu à mon épreuve, et comme j'ai une logique implacable que je suis la seule à pouvoir comprendre, je vous poste un OS sur le spécialiste de la survie (non pas Harry Potter) ou plutôt, de la résurrection, j'ai nommé James Bond ! Je sais je sais, transition de folie. XD

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont au talentueux Ian Fleming, mais le film Skyfall que j'avais sans cesse à l'esprit en écrivant cet OS est de Sam Mendes ! Merci à eux. ^^

**Remerciements :** Merci à Aelis qui m'a corrigée alors qu'elle n'aime pas James Bond, et à fidjet, qui partage mon amour pour notre cher 00. ^^

**Pairing :** Q/James

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Q avait toujours su que ce moment arriverait. Après tout, cela faisait partie du boulot de James, et il n'aurait servi à rien de se voiler la face. Mais tout de même, ça faisait mal. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble, de manière assez chaotique il fallait bien l'avouer, deux mois auparavant, ils n'avaient jamais eu à faire face à cette situation. Et pour tout dire, Q aurait préféré que ça ait continué ainsi. Mais bon, de toute façon, il n'y pouvait rien, autant boire la coupe jusqu'à la lie maintenant.

« 007 ? demanda-t-il par l'oreillette.

- Oui ? répondit la voix trop bien connue.

- La cible est sur votre droite, c'est la femme qui porte la robe verte très décolletée dans le dos. Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. »

Q pouvait _entendre_ Bond sourire. Il devait s'en donner à cœur joie. En même temps, c'était son domaine, les soirées élégantes, les masques, les femmes... Q jeta un coup d'oeil furtif autour de lui avant de chuchoter à l'attention de l'espion :

« Je te préviens, si tu fais autre chose à cette fille que l'endormir avec le gaz soporifique que j'ai mis dans tes boutons de manchettes, je ferais de ta vie un enfer. »

Seul un rire discret lui répondit. Maudit soit 007, et son attitude de playboy invétéré. Cet homme respirait la séduction, c'était plus fort que lui. Et si la plupart du temps Q laissait couler parce qu'il savait qu'il n'y pouvait rien et que ce n'était que partiellement de la faute du blond, il trouvait cela très difficile à faire lorsqu'il devait voir l'homme en action lors de ses missions. Sauf que c'était la première fois qu'il allait devoir y assister alors qu'il était officiellement en couple avec l'agent.

Et dire qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment bien compris pourquoi deux personnes impliquées romantiquement l'une avec l'autre devaient éviter d'avoir le même lieu de travail... Pour une fois, il n'était pas heureux d'avoir appris quelque chose. Q soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez. Ça allait être une très longue soirée.

o0o

« Mais bon sang ! C'est pourtant clair ! Il faut couper les fils jaune et bleu en même temps, puis à 15 secondes d'intervalle débrancher le fil rouge, et enfin appuyer sur reset ! Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de compliqué là-dedans ! s'exclama Q, exaspéré.

- Peut-être que si tu ne parlais pas aussi vite, _chéri_, je m'en sortirais mieux », suggéra une voix dont le ton ironique était perceptible malgré les grésillements de la transmission.

Q soupira et se passa une main devant les yeux. Bond était vraiment impossible. Depuis la scène qu'il lui avait faite à son retour de mission la dernière fois, l'agent avait l'air décidé à lui faire comprendre que c'était avec lui qu'il était et pas quelqu'un d'autre. Sauf qu'il ne semblait pas avoir compris le sens du mot subtilité. Ou de celui de discrétion. En même temps, Q avait piqué sa crise au milieu d'un couloir du MI6. Donc on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que Bond avait commencé. Mais tout de même, après deux semaines, le blond aurait pu faire un effort.

Il pouvait entendre derrière lui les chuchotements et les ricanements de tout le secteur. Pourquoi avait-il eu l'idée de mettre sur haut parleur les agents qu'il suivait déjà ? Ah oui. Parce que d'habitude, ça lui permettait de faire autre chose et de ne pas être relié constamment à son ordinateur. Mais dans le cas de Bond, de toute façon, le suivre était un boulot à plein temps. Ne serait-ce que pour tenter de prévenir un minimum la casse du matériel, presque pathologique chez l'agent.

En tout cas, la prochaine fois, il ne ferait pas la même erreur, il allait repasser sur oreillette fissa. Déjà qu'il entendait jaser derrière lui dans les couloirs, pas la peine d'encourager ses collègues avec ce genre de conversation. Même s'il n'était pas vraiment responsable.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire avec le fil vert déjà ? demanda ingénument l'irritante voix.

- Pour l'amour du ciel 007, faites un effort ! répondit violemment Q, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- C'est que t'avoir au bout du fil me fait perdre celui du reste beau brun... »

Et le pire dans tout ça, se disait Q en secouant la tête, c'était qu'il en venait presque à apprécier ces échanges. Ça lui permettait de faire comme si James était dans la pièce, alors qu'il était parfois de l'autre côté de la planète. Il esquissa un sourire en entendant les membre du secteur technologique continuer à chuchoter avec animation. L'agent et lui étaient clairement devenus l'attraction du MI6.

Ça avait des bons côtés quand même. Comme lorsque M les avait surpris en train de se peloter, littéralement, dans une pièce vide et qu'il avait eu l'air totalement abasourdi, ce qui n'arrivait que très rarement tant l'homme aimait à tout contrôler. Q regrettait de n'avoir pas pris sa tête en photo.

Ou lorsqu'il avait ramené James chez lui, comme par hasard un jour où sa soeur passait le voir et qu'il avait pu lire sur son visage toute l'étendue de sa jalousie. Ça lui apprendrait à toujours faire en sorte de sortir avec des types qui étaient exactement son genre.

La voix de Bond le tira de sa rêverie.

« Et maintenant que j'ai désamorcé la bombe, je fais quoi ?

- Maintenant, tu prends la bombe et la porte qui est sur ta droite, tu descends les escaliers, et tu montes dans la voiture qui va te ramener ici. Et je te conseille de faire vite mon chou, parce que j'ai autre chose à faire que d'attendre tes beaux yeux. »

Et alors qu'il entendait les ricanements reprendre de plus belle derrière lui et le rire grave de James, il se dit que oui, définitivement, il les aimait bien ces échanges. Çe le changeait des lignes de codes et des agents ennuyeux à mourir.

* * *

C'est quand même plus gai que ce que j'ai posté hier non ? XD J'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas. ^^

À demain !


End file.
